The affair
by pink-star210
Summary: Rob Doovan owns a rich business, and Michelle Connor is his new PA. When temptations reach boiling point will the couple be able to resist themselves or will the embark on a affair? *NB Rob and Michelle don't know each other from their pasts as he is no relative of Carla's*
1. Chapter 1

Mr Rob Donovan that was his full name. Rob Donovan worked for the highly profitably business Donovan Drinks. Their purpose being to sell alcohol to pubs in the area of Manchester. It's was a very successful business and one that bought a lot of money to Rob.  
Michelle Connor was a young lady aged only 25, she had a ten year old son called Ryan whose dad had died at a young age. She lived in a small stuffy flat above a kebab shop in Coronation street, in Weather field one of the cities Donovan's drinks sold too.  
Today she was starting her new job at Donovan's drinks as a PA for the business man Rob. She passed the interviews with flying colours though she wondered how much that was because of her looks rather than skills, but still a job was a job. Several hours later and there she was stood outside the building which was now officially her place of work, just as she was away to go in she heard a voice call out behind her and turned to find Rob Donovan, her new boss standing outside his flash car looking even more gorgeous than she had remembered.  
"Welcome aboard the team here, we're all looking forward to you joining us". He said looking her up and down he too thought Michelle was a stunningly attractive girl and couldn't wait to work win her.  
"If you just want to follow me I'll show you too the office" He said smiling as Michelle followed him up to where his office was located. It was a beautiful office all nicely decorated with leather seat and the latest computers. Everything was filed away neatly and even the pencils and pens were organised into colour order.  
"You like it" Leaning against the table beside her.  
"Yeah it's amazing" she said smiling back to him as they both caught each other's eyes. His were beautiful... Hers were beautiful... How much they just wanted to kiss the other one, only problem was neither of them guessed the feelings were neutral. All was silent and both the lovers stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
"How's about after work... A drink"? Rob broke the silence asking this question while gently placing his hand high up Michelle's thigh carefully stroking it and all Michelle felt she could do lost in that moment of bliss was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed by quickly with Michelle doing everything Rob requested and before they knew it the day had ended and the we're to head to the pub. Grabbing their belongs the hurried out the building to the nearest bar which also happened to be the most expensive for a few miles around. Sitting on the sofas near the fire Michelle picked up the menu and looked down the list of overly priced liqueurs but much to her surprise Rob called. a waitress over and ordered one of the most expensive red wines on offer. Smiling she placed her hand on the table looking once again into his eyes... How beautiful they were. Just as she began to lose her concentration she felt a warm hand being placed over hers and noted it to be Robs. Looking back to his face she smiled an even sweeter smile as away of giving him permission to touch her.  
Hours passed and the dual had consumed a considerable amount of the wine and we're now flirting and giggling with each other like a pair of teenagers. Michelle had also found Robs hand to move away from her hand and was now tickling up and down her thighs, not that she had any obligations against his actions, she found it sweet and slightly arousing. Just as the conversations had died down Rob pulled out his chair and patted his lap indicating for Michelle to join him on the seat. Agreeing she walked over to him her heels clomping like a horses hoofs along the cemented floor of the bar until she arrived by his seat only to be pulled down by his masculine arms. Giggling she pulled her skirt down slightly to try and sustain a little amount of dignity. The pair knew they should both be heading home soon, them both in this state left with each other long another would only increase the chances of a mistake they both might regret later. But none of them wanted this to finish so deciding to test this new kindled relationship to the max Rob suggested they booked into a hotel tonight and much to his delight Michelle agreed without the slightest hesitation.


End file.
